Dragon Ball (Demon Edition)
by Starknight 'Renegade
Summary: Demon in Dragon ball! What Chaos will ensue? Read and Find out! Saga will go on through the whole series! Viewer Discretion is advised !
1. Dragon Ball

Dragon Ball * * * * (Demon Edition)

_THAT'S RIGHT! DRAGON BALL! _

_Goku is obviously getting replaced by Demon, differences: _

_Short spikey black hair. _

_No head injury, though pod was damaged so he didn't get his full mission, it never said destroy Earth. _

_He's not oblivious! _

_Demon, like Vegeta believes in the Legend of the Super Saiyan, though unlike Vegeta he will achieve this form at his young age! _

_Demon has a crush on Bulma, he tries his hardest to make her happy, and get her to notice him, Demon even thinks of using the Dragon Balls to wish Bulma to love him. _

_Red eyes! _

_Demon age 12 (Or 14 I haven't decided yet.) _

_/ _

**Prologue: Introduction! **

Demon threw the giant fish by his small house, his stomach growled in anticipation for devouring such a mighty catch.

"Hmm I guess this will do for a meal... I remember Grandpa Gohan said it tastes better with rice and vegetables... Man I haven't had rice in years... I guess I can hunt deer for extra iron and protein... A Saiyan needs his strength."

After Demon hung the fish on a post to keep the dirt off it, he looks back at his house waving to the two star ball.

"Bye Grandpa, I'll be back soon!"

As Demon heads on the trail to head to the forest, he heard a girlish scream from a speeding object coming at him.

"AHHH!"

The motor bike struck Demon sending him on the ground, dazing him.

"Oh my gosh! I hit a kid!"

Demon's crimson eyes shot open, a vicious look appeared on his face.

"You're going to regret that!"

Demon quickly charged the motor bike lifting it off the ground scaring the occupant.

"Hey! Put me down!"

Demon shook the vehicle, shaking the occupant out of her vehicle.

"Take this!"

The Occupant took out a smg closing her eyes and firing off a barrage of bullets at Demon. A noticeable click, click, click noise came from the weapon, she opened her eyes to see that his face was being obstructed by the vehicle he was holding up and the bullets fell right off his body.

"Trying to attack me again?! You just don't learn pal!"

Demon looked like he was going to crush the vehicle on the owner.

"Wait don't kill me!"

Demon's eyes widened as he heard a girls voice.

_A Girl?! _

Demon put the bike down seeing who this person was.

"You're... you're a girl?"

The girl dusted off the dirt on her shirt.

"I can't believe you survived... ahem... my name's Bulma Brief... who are you?"

_Wow... a real life girl... besides the ones in my Grandpa's secret stash of magazines... _

"Bulma huh? … My name is Damon, though I like to be called Demon... sorry I wrecked your bike..."

Bulma just looked to her right seeing her ride smoking from it's engine. Bulma just took in a deep breath, while putting on a brave face.

"It's no problem kid... I mean Demon-"

"No problem?!"

We're in the middle of nowhere and she shrugs it off saying no problem?! Grandpa says I should always help Girls out.

"Hey listen, why don't I bring you back to my place for some lunch, I'm having fried fish."

Hearing Fish Bulma's stomach growled from nearly going a day of no breaks.

"Sure that sounds great."

Demon smiled happily, as he signaled Bulma to follow her through the trailed. Bulma's eyes widened as she saw the giant fish hanging from the pole, but that wasn't what surprised her what surprised her was the Dragon Ball inside Demon's house on a stand.

"A Dragon Ball!"

_A what? _

Bulma picked up the 'Dragon Ball' holding it closley.

"Hey, can you please put my Grandpa down?"

Bulma looked at the Dragon ball then at Demon.

"Grandpa? Demon this is a Dragon Ball one of seven, see.."

Bulma pulled out two but these didn't have four stars like Demon's, one was five and the other was four.

"Whoa..."

Bulma explained to Demon about the Dragon Balls and what they can do once you find all seven.

"Yes I have three balls already, I should be able to wish for a Boyfriend by the end of the month!"

_A Boyfriend?! _

"Uh excuse me, Bulma I didn't say you could have mine... This Dragon Ball is all I have left to remember him by."

Bulma had a devious smile, thinking for a second she snapped her fingers coming up with her idea.

"Oh I got it! How about a trade?"

_A trade? _

Demon looked intrigued, thinking about a trade.

"You let me use your Dragon Ball, and I'll let you have a peek (Lifts her skirt revealing a sneak peek of her underwear.) "

Demon's mouth slowly opened while blood trickled down his nose, though seeing a Girl's underwear was not worth giving Bulma the Dragon Ball.

"I... That's a tempting offer, but... it's not worth it..."

Demon felt like he shot an energy blast at his foot for saying that. Hearing Demon flat out reject her offer, Bulma dropped her skirt, trying to think of another way to convince him.

"Well that's not good, the hunt must go on... hey I know why don't you come with me?"

_Wait What? _

"Come with you? I... do you think that's a good idea?"

Bulma gave Demon an approving nod as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Of course, I bet your Grandpa would tell you to go on this adventure. _**This is great, the kid will be a good bodyguard until I can wish for my Boyfriend!**_"

Demon handed Bulma his Dragon Ball which she took happily.

_She said she wanted to wish for a boyfriend? Well I'm boyfriend material... She just needs to know me, same goes with me too... _

The two head out on their adventure, leaving questions to be answered for Demon.

/

**Phew, this is a good project to work on while I wait for you my viewers to review on the Demon Shepard's cover art... **

**I'm doing a Demon (Goku) x Bulma pairing, these two were actually supposed to get together, the two have history through out the entire saga. **

**Any ways comment on the story, I want your opinion on the idea of this project. **

**/ **

**/ **

**/ **

**Upcoming News for Future Updates. **

**Project Renegade is returning! Collaborators against Humanity, beware! **

**Admiral Demon Returns ! **

**Demon Cousland Continues! **

**SWTOR Chronicles of Demon Shepards back in progress! **

**Rise of the Golden Empire Returns! **

**Night Crawler Empire comes back! **

**Demon Shepard Altered Time Line on hold... On purpose :) **

**Thank you for you Patience! **


	2. Eventful Day!

Dragon Ball * * * * (Demon Edition)

Demon and Bulma were in a new motor bike which materialized from a capsule Bulma had on her, Demon enjoyed the speed of the vehicle even from behind Bulma.

"Wow Bulma This is Great!"

Bulma gave a playful laugh as she tightened her grip on the Motor Bike's handles.

"I'm more a fan of the sky speeders, though these Motor Bike's are great on the open terrain."

Wow Bulma must have a lot of things, I wonder how she acquired all this stuff.

"Hey Demon do you want to see this thing go faster?"

_DO I! _

"Do it, top speed!"

Bulma smiled leaving her to move her grip back and her body forward, causing Demon to follow in suite. The Bike began to pick up at its top speed, Bulma lost herself in the moment when she almost didn't notice the bump in the trail.

"Oh Crap!"

Bulma disengaged the boosters before she hit the bump, the Motor Bike went a few feet off the ground flying towards the tree line, luckily Bulma stopped it before it could hit any of the terrain.

"Phew, I almost lost control of the Bike... uh oh I need to take a pit stop."

Demon looked at Bulma quickly hop off the bike heading towards the tree line.

"Bulma does that mean you need to use the bathroom?"

"Yes... just stay there I need some privacy- DEMON HELP!"

Demon's eyes shot opened in shock, as he heard Bulma's cry for help. Demon quickly hopped off the bike rushing towards the tree line. Before Demon's eyes stood a pterodactyl holding Bulma by his muscled hands.

"Demon Help!"

The beast tightened his grip on Bulma causing her to shriek, while beast concentrated on Demon.

"Hey who are you supposed to be?"

Demon gritted his teeth as he saw Bulma whacking his hand.

"Let Bulma go!"

The Pterodactyl gave off a vicious laugh, pointing out the size between the two.

"What are you going to do about it?"

_I was hoping you would say that. _

Demon lifted his right palm pointing at the Pterodactyl, a red energy blast ignited from his hand, blasting the beast causing a miniature explosion. Bulma was thrown in to the air as the beast's hand tossed her from the explosion.

The explosion knocked Bulma over the edge and into a ravine, she screamed and flailed her arms and legs trying an attempt to fly.

Demon ran towards the edge of the cliff making a dive towards Bulma. Still Fifty seconds from coming in to contact with the ground, Bulma was seeing her life flash before her eyes, Demon was the last thing she saw in that flash. Demon now in contact with Bulma caused her to freak out.

"Demon why did you jump off?! Now were both going to be killed!"

Demon put his arm around Bulma's waist pulling her closer to him, while giving her a smile.

"Not Today!"

Bulma then just realized she was now hovering in mid air, she slowly turned her head towards Demon.

"Demon You can fly?!"

_Heck Yeah I can! _

"Yup, now hold on."

Bulma looked below her as the fall was getting smaller, she held tight on to Demon. Demon brought Bulma back to where she was captured by the smoldering carcass of her captor.

"I... I... Demon you saved me, my Knight in Shining armor, come here!"

Bulma got on her knees wrapping her arms around Demon pulling him towards her face giving him a kiss on the cheek. Bulma's course of action turned Demon's face red which caused Bulma to giggle.

"No problem Bulma, I wasn't going to let some overgrown lizard make a snack out of you."

The two after Bulma's bathroom break, continued on their journey to search for the Dragon Balls. Though as the sun set Demon's stomach began to grumble.

"Hey... Bulma, I'm getting pretty hungry can we stop for the night?"

Bulma was getting pretty tired from the day's events, she pulled her bike over to a clearing. Both Bulma and Demon hopped off, a few seconds later Bulma threw another capsule a good distance from them, out of the capsule explosion, a house appeared causing Demon to jump back.

_Whoa! _

"You can fit Houses in those?!"

Bulma with a smug look gave a strong nod.

"Yup, you can even fit a battle ship in these... now come on in you can check the place out."

Demon walked in seeing the entire interior set up, Bulma put her jacket down on the table before plopping her self down on the couch. Demon sat himself under Bulma by her feet as she watched her show on television.

Wow, the T.V. Grandpa had was nothing as great as this picture.

Bulma was so lost in the Romance moment, the foul odor coming from the ground nearly evaded her senses.

"Just one Kiss- (Sniff) What's that smell? Demon is that you...? Uck you need a bath!"

Demon blinked in confusion as he looked up at her.

"Bulma?"

Bulma still holding her nose from the odor coming from Demon, looked down.

"Yes?"

"What's a bath?"

Bulma's eyes widened, hearing that made her shiver.

"Demon you never bathed before gross! … Well I guess I have no choice but to show you..."

….

Demon stripped of his attire and wrapped the towel around his body, Bulma was holding a shower head and a scrub brush.

"Alright hop in, Demon..."

Demon hoped in the tub while discarding his towel, Bulma administrated the shampoo to his hair scrubbing his scalp.

"You know Demon, you should count yourself lucky that I'm even doing this for you, I don't do this very often."

_I guess I am one of the lucky ones... _

Bulma sniffed the air, trying to figure out if she got the odor off of him, Demon's hair cleaned off left Bulma to put soap on the scrub brush.

"Okay that's better... okay now to get your back... what in the world? Demon I thought your tail was hooked on to your pants, did you super glue it to your butt?"

Bulma began to tug on it, causing Demon to yelp in pain from the tugging.

"Ow Bulma what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get this off so I can clean your back properly... but it's not coming off."

Demon's tail grabbed the scrub brush, causing Bulma to let go watching the tail scrub his own back.

"That's okay, I can wash my own back."

Bulma shrieked seeing the tail animate in to an actual tail.

"Demon! w-why do you have a tail? Humans don't have tails!"

Demon turned around in the tub to face Bulma, wit a smug sense of pride.

"Well I'm not Human, I'm a Saiyan."

Bulma blinked twice utterly confused what just came out of Demon's mouth.

"A what?"

Demon put his hand on his scalp scratching it, trying to think of a better way of explaining it.

"I'm a warrior race from the planet Vegeta."

Bulma backed off a bit pointing a finger at Demon.

"You're an Alien!? But you look so Human... I mean minus the tail and you fit right in.."

Demon looked at his tail, holding on to it.

"Oh I can't get rid of it, if I did all my power would be severely weakened, just by squeezing my tail would stun me. "

Bulma still couldn't believe that he was an alien... she then wondered why he was here and not Vegeta.

"So what made you decide to come to Earth?"

Demon hopped out of the tub drying off with the towel, on the floor.

"Not my choice, I was put in a pod and sent here, though my pod was damaged so whatever mission it told me was garbled, all I could make out was get strong. When I got here on Earth, my Grandpa Gohan found me, and raised me ever since I was a baby, until a year ago... when he died...".

Bulma still trying to wrap her head around this, didn't know what Demon wanted to do.

"If that's true, don't you want to go back to your planet Vegeta one day?"

_Go back? _

"Heck No! I like it on Earth, what ever my home planet was like is nothing compared to the life here on Earth."

Bulma looked out the window seeing the stars.

_**So there are other life forms out there... **_

Demon began to put his clothing back on, while drying his hair.

"So that was a bath huh?"

Bulma then thought to herself about a good bath.

"Oh a bath sounds nice, right about now..."

Demon's face turned to a really excited one.

"Oh can I help!"

Bulma froze with a angry expression pointing toward Demon.

"You can't help Demon, I'm a girl!"

Demon blinked in confusion, from her helping him take a bath.

"Don't you need help washing your back? you know because you don't have a tail?"

Bulma hopped up from the bed, going near the bath tub.

"No I'm fully capable of washing my back thank you very much..."

Again Demon was confused of the situation Bulma was in.

"Then why did you help me with my Bath?"

Bulma placed her right hand palm on her head.

"There is a difference Demon, I'm practically a grown Woman and you a kid... but we're not going to get in to that right now..."

_A kid?! _

"Hey I'm not a kid, just so you know I'm fourteen!"

Bulma looked at his height and hers.

"Demon your as tall as my waist, there is no possible way you can be fourteen."

"Well actually Saiyans don't start growing until they reached near the age of Sixteen."

_**So let me get this straight... Nope Don't want to get in to it right now... **_

"Demon I would like some privacy please."

Demon shrugged at Bulma leaving her in private as she stripped from her attire, preparing for a Bath. Demon sat by the door of the bathroom listening to Bulma sing while she was bathing in the tub.

_Man she's got a pretty singing voice, and I'm still hungry... I can't barge in there Bulma will probably freak out.. Oh I got it! _

Demon untied the white fabric around his waist tying it around his his head blinding him from the world around him. Demon managed to open the door, leaving Bulma unaware of Demon's presence. Bulma covered in soap bubbles and hot water turned towards the door seeing Demon blind folded, freaked out.

"Demon what are you doing here?!"

Bulma was about to throw stuff at him, but then realized the Blind fold around his eyes.

"Sorry for bothering you Bulma, I'm just really hungry... when's dinner going to be ready?"

Bulma submerged half of her head into water blowing bubbles underwater before she submerged with a tired expression on her face.

"Demon, I promise that you'll get dinner, after I Bathe now please find your way out of the bathroom."

Demon turned around to exit the bathroom, but unfortunately for Bulma he slipped on a water spot throwing him in the tub.

"DEMON!"

Five Minutes Later...

Demon and Bulma were at the table eating dinner, Demon looked at what was provided.

"Hey Bulma, is this all for Dinner? Bread, Coffee, and Salad?"

Bulma sipped her coffee before placing her cup down.

"Well yeah, I don't see the need to over do it tonight."

Demon was not enjoying the provided nutrients in front of him, sure maybe as an appetizer but it wasn't filling.

"Don't you have any meat, or fish? I can't just eat this... I need more variety..."

Bulma just sighed, slowly getting up heading towards the kitchen, a few beeps could be heard in the kitchen before Bulma returned with a cooked Chicken.

_Oh boy! _

Bulma placed it in front of Demon, though to her surprise Demon began to devour the bird with in seconds.

_**Geez Demon has a big appetite! **_

Thirty Minutes Later...

Bulma was setting her clothing out for tomorrow while Demon just laid on the air mattress on the floor.

"Hey Bulma?"

Bulma sat on her bed brushing her hair, while looking at Demon.

"What do you want in a boyfriend?"

_**Only the most amazing things... **_

Bulma fell on her bed looking up at the ceiling, picturing him.

"Well for starters, Strong, Handsome, Funny, and a Gentleman."

_Let's see, me, me, me and also me! _

"Is that all you want in one?"

Bulma leaned over to look down at Demon.

"That's a strange question... hmm.. well one who'll love me for who I am, who'd support me, and one who'd understand me... anyways it's getting late Demon, we should probably get some sleep."

Bulma flipped the off switch connected to the lights in the room, leaving Demon pondering what Bulma wanted.

_Bulma you may want to wish for a boyfriend, but I'm going to wish for you to fall in love with me! _

A confident smile edged on Demon's face as he shut his eyes thinking about it.

**It looks like Demon has plans for the Dragon Ball himself, Bulma wants a boyfriend, while Demon wants her to fall in love with him, tune in next time for the exciting adventure of Dragon Ball (Demon Edition)! **


	3. Strange Morning?

**Hey Readers sorry for the delay... something happened in real life that I couldn't update so, sorry for the delay.**

/

/

/

Dragon Ball (Demon Edition)

It was 6:30 in the morning, Demon couldn't get back to sleep as he woke up. Demon got up hopping on the end of Bulma's bed.

_So we have Three Dragon Balls so far... and Bulma says we need all seven to summon the Dragon... How am I going to make my wish before Bulma... maybe when she's sleeping? no... that wouldn't work... as soon as she finds the seventh one she'd immediately make the wish. Thinking about how to make Bulma mine, on an empty stomach is unproductive._

… _I could steal the Dragon balls and its radar... no, what if something happened to Bulma, what if she got killed when I'm away?! Grandpa Gohan what should I do?! _

Demon laid on Bulma's legs looking up at the ceiling trying to think, though as soon as he turned his head towards the right, Bulma's panties were in clear view causing Demon's eyes to widen, while giving off a sinister smile.

Demon got on his hands and knees crawling towards Bulma's exposed underwear.

_Maybe a peek wouldn't hurt..._

Demon lifted Bulma's legs over his shoulders, he began to tug her panties off as soon as Bulma's underwear came off, Demon's nose sprayed blood from seeing Bulma's nude flesh.

_Oh yeah better than the magazines!_

Demon was startled when he heard Bulma talk in her sleep, he immediately got up as he saw Bulma stirred in her sleep. Demon fell back knocking the Dragon Balls off the table.

"The Dragon Balls!"

Bulma shot up from her sleep hearing those three worlds.

"What! Has something happened to them?!"

Bulma saw the table knocked over and the Dragon balls in Demon's arms, Bulma breathed a sigh of relief seeing they were still there.

"phew good catch Demon..."

Demon immediately noticed Bulma's underwear on her bed, forgetting to put it back on.

_Oh Shit..._

To Bulma, Demon looked like he seen a Ghost.

"What's wrong Demon?"

"I uh... I thought I almost broke the Dragon Balls."

Bulma patted Demon on the head, showing him he did a good job catching it. Demon resisted the urge to look under her long shirt as she put the table back on it's stand.

A few minutes later Demon was waiting by the bathroom door waiting for Bulma to finish brushing her hair.

"Bulma, how long does it take to brush your hair?"

"Hey you have short hair Demon you don't need to upkeep it at all, however as for me I have to keep my hair in pristine condition for public eyes."

_I wouldn't care how your hair looks if you were mine... when you're going to be mine..._

After waiting a few more minutes Bulma was pouring Demon and herself a cup of coffee. Bulma and Demon turned their attention to someone knocking at the door.

"I wonder who that is?" Bulma wondered.

Bulma opened the door seeing no one there, she scratched her head, thinking she must be hearing things.

"Uh Excuse me? Down here."

Bulma looked down, seeing a good size turtle.

"Huh? what's a tortoise doing out all the way out here?"

The tortoise looked exhausted from the traveling, he tugged on Bulma's shirt to get her attention.

"Can I trouble you for some salt water? "

Two Minutes Later...

The tortoise was gulping down the bucket of sea water, while Bulma watched Demon running around in the front of the house crushing Boulders. Bulma's attention turned back to the tortoise when he finished with the water, complimenting its flavor with a loud belch.

"Ah thank you I needed that."

Demon stopped crushing boulders when he saw that the tortoise and Bulma were talking about something.

_Phew what a work out! I wonder if that tortoise would taste good in a soup? …. nah probably shouldn't._

Demon ran towards Bulma's location, hopping on the tortoise's shell.

"Hey Bulma, so what's wrong with the tortoise?"

"He's lost Demon, he wants to know where the ocean is, but I told him the nearest Ocean is 100 miles away."

_Man I feel sorry for the tortoise... I Know!_

"Hey Mr. Tortoise! I'll carry you to the Ocean!"

The tortoise's expression, turned when he heard that Demon would carry him.

"Oh really I'd be very grateful, help me get to the Ocean and I'll get you two a reward."

"A Reward?" Both Demon and Bulma said in unison.

Demon hopped off the tortoise, shocking the tortoise as he picked him up carrying him on his back.

"You coming Bulma?"

Minutes later the two rushed off towards the Ocean Demon running with tortoise on his back, while Bulma followed by him on her bike.

"This is great we'll be there in no time if we keep going at this pace!"

The tortoise smiled looking down at Demon, who was extremely happy to go home.

"I want to thank you both for helping me out like this, no body has done such a good thing for me."

Bulma and Demon immediately came to a halt when the saw a giant walking bear with bandit armor and a giant sword, Bulma was freaking out from his size, he was almost as big as a building.

"Hey you there, give up that turtle and I'll let you pass!"

Demon put down the tortoise letting him crawl away to a rock, while Demon held out his right hand, red electricity enveloped over his hand. Demon gave off a twisted smile as he pulled back his hand behind his hand, like he was holding something.

"DEMON BLITZ!"

Before the Bandit Bear could react, (Like it Mattered) A red ball of energy shot at the bear striking his head causing his head to explode. Bulma and the tortoise screamed in panic from the destruction Demon caused. The Bear's body fell to the side of the road, still and smoking.

"Fights over you can come out now!"

Both Bulma and the Tortoise peaked their heads from behind the rock, seeing Demon approaching them.

"Oh wow, I can't believe you did that, a kid that small!"

_Hey I'm not a Kid!_

"Come on we still have to get you to the Ocean remember?"

Continuing on there Journey Demon put the tortoise down on the beach leaving him to head for the shore.

"Stay right here, I'll bring that reward I promised you two."

Demon saw Bulma sat down in the sand stretching her legs out, Bulma's actions caused Demon to sit down right beside her. The two waited for a few hours waiting for the Tortoise to return with their reward. Demon looked at the sun starting to set, on the day's journey as was Bulma.

_Wow, that was a long run... Sure is a pretty sunset..._

Demon wanted to scoot closer to Bulma but immediately scooted the oposite direction when she turned her head to face him_._

"That tortoise is taking his time isn't he?"

_No kidding, man... I'm starving!_

Bulma noticed Demon's stomach started to growl, while his face had an upset expression to it.

"Come on Demon lets head back and get something to eat-"

"Yoohoo! I'm back!"

Bulma and Demon ran to the shore line seeing the tortoise, with something on his back.

"Who's that riding him?" Bulma asked.

The tortoise landed on the beach, coming off the tortoise's shell was a hermit with a tortoise shell on his back holding a wooden club/cane.

"So you're the two that helped my friend out huh?"

The tortoise shooke his head up and down.

"Yup, carried me all the way to the Ocean, saved me to from a Bear with and appetite, I promised them a reward." 

The Hermit rubbed his scalp, trying to think of a good gift.

"Now what can I get you to repay you for helping him out... oh lets see... I know a magic carpet!"

Bulma face palmed herself, hearing the insanity from him.

_**I knew it was too good to be true!**_

"Master Roshi, the Carpet is still at the cleaner remember?"

Roshi snapped his fingers remembering what happened to it. 

"Oh that's right he he he... hmmm Oh how about this... FLYING NIMBUS!"

from the sky Bulma and Demon saw a yellow cloud coming down to greet Master Roshi.

"This cloud, will get you anywhere you want..."

_Flying?_

"Umm excuse me... Master Roshi was it?"

Master Roshi looked below him seeing Demon.

"What my cloud not good enough for you?"

Demon started to levitate off the ground causing both the tortoise and Master Roshi's eyes to pop out. Master Roshi put his glasses back on seeing that Demon was still levitating off the ground.

"How in the world?!... Well _**Don't have much so might as well let them take it... **_why don't you take it off my hands as a gesture of good will, never know you might need it."

_Okay..._

Bulma then noticed something wrapped around Roshi's neck... A Dragon Ball.

"Demon Look another Dragon Ball!"

Demon and Bulma ran toward Master Roshi, while Bulma observed the Dragon ball attached to the necklace string.

"Can we have that?"

Master Roshi, held the Dragon Ball observing the crystal.

"This old thing... I don't know I had it for a while now."

"B-but you said you would reward us?"

Demon nodded agreeing with Bulma.

"Yeah I'm with Bulma on this one."

"I GAVE YOU A FLYING CLOUD!" Roshi yelled causing them to back down.

Bulma's heart sank hearing the barrier between her wish.

"Is there anything we can do to get that Dragon Ball?"

A wicked smile appeared on Master Roshi's face as his eyes behind the sunglasses deviated to her long Shirt.

"Well now that you mentioned it... I'll let you part with this, whatcha call it' Dragon Ball ' if you... if you... Let me see your underwear!"

Bulma shook from hearing that from Roshi, causing Tortoise to yell at him and just making Demon angry.

_That's it this Geezer is toast! Only I can do that... without getting caught..._

"okay..."

This time Demon shook from hearing that.

"But Bulma!"

Bulma's face started to blush, as her eyes were slowly averting from Demon.

"It's okay Demon it's just my underwear..."

Still remembering that she wasn't wearing any underwear, Demon tried to think of a perfect excuse.

"Y-yeah... but are you sure he's the first one you want seeing you like this?!"

"Hey it's not like he's going to live forever, besides it's for the Dragon Balls!"

Bulma got a hold on her long shirt, shaking a bit, with all her courage she thrusted her shirt up above her waist.

"TA DA!"

Demon's eyes went blood shot, causing his nose to bleed making him fall backwards. Master Roshi's can broke, while his eyes busted through his glasses, also giving him a nose bleed. Even the tortoise nearly fainted.

Master Roshi regained his footing, leaving his vision to return to him. Demon however was just still on the ground dazed from Bulma flashing in the open world.

"Oh my... okay... you can have it take it..."

Bulma took the Dragon ball, leaving her to approach Demon.

"Demon look! we got another Dragon Ball!"

Demon began to silently laugh, still picturing Bulma nude in his eyes.

"Did I hit you in the face Demon? Your nose is bleeding?"

One Hour Later...

Demon was looking at the cloud who seemed to follow him where ever he went.

_You're a strange thing aren't you?_

"NOOOO!"

Demon shook when he heard Bulma shriek.

"Hold on Bulma I'm coming!"

Demon headed into the house seeing Bulma shaking while facing her back it looked like she was holding something.

"Bulma what's wrong- (Notices her Underwear she was supposed to be wearing.)."

Bulma was feeling her body making sure she was wearing something, to her dismay only thing covering her was her long shirt.

"That means I showed that old Hermit... "

Demon, now felt nervous for he was the cause of this.

"D-did it fall off when you woke up?"

Bulma tried to think, did it fall off when she was checking on the Dragon Balls?

_Probably a thing I should take to my grave..._

Demon approached Bulma, tugging on her long shirt.

"Don't worry Bulma, we'll probably never see him again."

That didn't cross her mind, besides he was old, he maybe had a few years left in him.

"Yeah... I guess your right..."

_Phew... If Bulma ever found out, about that innocent mistake... she'd never forgave me... well at least we got a Dragon Ball out of the deal!_

**Our Hero's continue on their journey to search for the Dragon Balls, but what lies ahead for the two only time will tell Tune in next time! **


	4. Oolong the Terrible

Dragon Ball (Demon Edition)

Demon and Bulma continue on their journey to search for the Magic Dragon Balls, so far they have four out of seven. Demon was giving the flying Nimbus a try seeing it could get Demon places without wasting energy of flying.

_Man I guess this cloud has its uses, so we just need three more Dragon Balls to make that wish… Should I really wish for __Bulma__ to fall in love with me? I mean… messing with her mind like that, making her love someone forcefully? …. What if she has feelings for me then, and my wish just proves it! I'm so confused, I wish I knew what to do._

Demon leaned over looking at Bulma has she drove along the trail chasing the next Dragon Ball on the radar. The Concentration on her face showed Demon how dedicated Bulma was of completing this journey.

_Bulma__… I want to make you happy, but I want to be with you always… What if her wish points out to me? What if I became her boyfriend, realizing it was me all along… however a guy could just come out of nowhere, appearing before her and…. NO!_

Demon began to tug his short hair with both of his hands, gritting his teeth just thinking about it. Demon stopped when he heard Bulma's voice.

"Hey Demon the Dragon Ball Radar is pointing to the village, this will be Dragon Ball number 5!"

_I'm running out of time! Once we get this we just need two more! Grandpa if you help me, I'll name my first son after you!_

The two disembarked on their rides seeing the entrance to the village, the two heroes noticed this was no lively community, but a desolate ghost town…

"Hello any one here!?"Announced Bulma situating her hands around her mouth trying to cause an echo.

_Hey if they evacuated the area, mean Food inside is up for grabs! … also the Dragon Ball._

Demon looked at the building looking at the red tinted door.

"Here I'll see if there's any one home."

Demon punches the door causing it to explode in to wooden shrapnel.

"Ever heard of a door knob Demon?"

Demon turned to Bulma ignoring the approaching inhabitant who dwells in the house.

"What's a Door Knob—"

Demon's was halted in mid-sentence when and Axe came swinging down at the two, Demon's instincts took hold tackling Bulma to the ground saving her from an untimely death. Bulma was still shocked that she nearly died again.

Demon's tail grabbed the attackers' weapon throwing it at the post behind Bulma.

"Are you Insane swinging an axe at us like that?!"

The attacker saw the error of his action and was foolish of believing he could fight this tyrant.

"It's just as I feared … I should've known… Oh please forgive me! Mr. Oolong I know it was foolish to try and attack you but I rather die than lose my daughter… oh please don't take her I'll do anything!"

_Oolong?_

Demon rolled off of Bulma, leaving her to sit up with a confused expression from the situation they were in.

"Hey… you have us mixed up with someone, we're not this Oolong guy you're talking about my name's Demon."

The attacker still shocked was interrupted in his trance when a little girl appears behind the table catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"It's not him Dad."

Hearing that townspeople began to appear out of hiding approaching Bulma and Demon from all sides. Bulma still remembering the Axe attack, glares at the father.

"Shame on you we could've been killed if that axe hit us."

_Well you yeah… Me… not so much._

The Father began to rub the back of his neck nervously, stating that he was uncomfortable of what went down.

"I'm sorry, as I stated, I thought you were Oolong."

Mean While...

A Circular Pod near Earth's space, was traveling at immense speed. Inside the pod sat a 6.1 foot (Age 15) Titan (Species name/ Human look a like, Black short hair, silver eyes, Caucasian skin/ Muscular build.) Dinok waited in his pod patiently, worried about his welfare due to zero communication out in this sector.

_I must find a suitable mate, to bring back with me... reports say that Earth has beautiful women with our anatomy... Well I won't have to worry about any __Sayians__ running around... because they're all dead! __bwhahahahaha__! Still that what's his Face... Freezer I think it is... is still a threat, well that guy will have what's coming to him. Hey what's that bleeping on the screen?_

**Warning! …. Warning!... Warning!... Warning!... **

Dinok saw the Pod was malfunctioning over it's trajectory target on the planet was thrown off course, it was not landing near a civilized territory but a desert.

_Oh __Fuc__-_

/

"Are you Insane?! Using my Daughter as bait!?"

_Well else are we to draw out this Oolong guy?_

"You should listen to Demon, he's actually a lot stronger than he looks."

Demon smiled at Bulma's support, knowing she means that. What mattered most is they defeat Oolong the terrible, so they could make their way with the Dragon Ball. The town quickly got in to position praying that the plan would work.

_Hope this 'Oolong' is not a push over..._

The town began to shake as a giant red devil in a white suit approached the entrance of the village. Bulma peeked her head outside the door, seeing the giant approach.

"Demon be careful. " Bulma whispered to herself.

Demon was on the roof of one of the buildings, waiting to catch the giant off guard.

"HAHAHA Now this is what I call service, placing my new bride here to wait for me, saving me time from knocking on the door... so are you ready to live with me?"

The girl was shivering seeing the giant leaned down to look her in the eyes.

_That's it!_

"HAAAAAA!" Demon Shouted as he jumped on to the giant causing him to flip out seeing the ambush.

"What the Hell is this!"

Demon jumped on his shoulder kicking him in the head causing Oolong to split the tree in his path.

"ARGH You rotten Villagers! Fine I'll deal with this kid! "

Oolong transformed in to Giant Bull, charging at Demon.

_Wait this Oolong guy can transform in to other things?_

"You know what they say kid, you mess with the bull you get the hor- Oh Damn!"

Demon grabbed Oolong by the horns twirling him around at a deadly speed, Oolong was tossed in to the arched entrance of the village.

_**Man this kid is tough, time to transform into something else to really knock off his socks.**_

The Bull got on his feet making a mad dash to the exit, with Demon hot on his tail he turned a corner turning into his original form (A pig wearing a green uniform, with a red star on it. [If I'm not mistaken that would be the R-R symbol]) Oolong casually leaned against the exterior of the village's wall. Demon however didn't ignore the casually dressed pig.

"Hey did you see a rampaging bull come through here?"

/

Mean While...

Dinok crawled out of the wreckage of his pod, to his disbelief his only way off this planet was destroyed in a smoking wreckage.

_Well lets see what we have here, Sand... More Sand... and rocks... lots and lots of rocks...I should find the closest civilization..._

Dinok started to walk towards where the sun was setting hoping that's where Civilization pointed.

/

Demon was now facing a Giant Robot with a bowl of soup and a pair of Chop sticks.

_Okay this is getting tiresome!_

"You know kid I'm feeling generous, you can run away and I won't hunt you down, other wise I will put you in this hot soup and eat you like a dumpling!"

Demon through a Energy blast at the soup shattering it to pieces, causing the Oolong to look at the nonexistent bowl no longer in his hands.

"Uh..."

Demon jumped up kicking Oolong in his face causing him to fall down, with a swift strike Demon used his right foot to stomp on his armored plates. Demon prepared for his final strike but was stopped when Oolong turned into a bat.

"C'ya sucker!"

_Oh no you don't!_

Demon began to take off from the ground startling everyone around him, including Oolong who was freaking out seeing he could fly.

"Get Back here Oolong!"

Oolong tried to turn in to a rocket but Demon was picking up the speed to chase the shape shifter.

_I have to stop this guy... I got it!_

Demon charged energy in his right hand tossing his signature Demon blitz in front of throwing him off guard, letting Demon catch up to him.

/

Dinok's scouter went off detecting a massive energy build up.

_What the hell... power level 1200... could it... no... no that's crazy this thing must've been damaged in the crash..._

Dinok turned off his scouter ignoring any approaching energy signatures.

/

After Oolong was caught and the missing girls 'saved?' . Soon after a feast was held in Demon's honor for saving them from the tyranny of Oolong the terrible reign of fear. Demon and Bulma make their way with another Dragon ball in their possession, while Oolong is forced to help them in their quest, to pay for all his misdeeds.

Bulma was trying to drive the boat to the next destination, with Demon leaning his head on her side as he rested from today's journey.

"Demon we just need two more Dragon balls and then I could wish for my boyfriend, I could just picture it now!"

_yeah..._

Demon's facial expression turned to one that of sorrow, seeing he would never be with her if she made that wish. Oolong scoffed at Bulma's decision to wish for something so stupid.

"A Boyfriend? You want to waste a wish on a boyfriend, Bulma I don't know about you but, I would use the one wish for something like you could never get your hands on. I mean looke at me I'm perfect Boyfriend material, you could save that wish and go out with me!"

Both Demon and Bulma turned their heads to face Oolong in the back of the boat.

"No Way!" Both Bulma and Demon yelled in unison.

Oolong kicked his legs up on the edge of the boat while crossing his arms behind his head, closing his eyes trying to shut them out of his sight.

"Oh yeah and I'm sure your boyfriend material Demon?"

Demon shot up glaring at Oolong, before shouting at him "You know what I would- (Demon starts to sweat leaving his face to turn red fearing to be rejected by Bulma, Demon sits down facing the direction of where the boat was heading.)"

Bulma noticed Demon was sweating from the pent up feelings he was containing right now.

"What's wrong Demon, do you have a fever your burning up?"

Demon just made a nervous groan as he tried to calm down.

_I'm a __Sayian__ the most powerful being in the Universe to have but a simple crush bring me down, Ha I laugh at it! Whoa... where did that come from..._

The boat stopped revealing the tank was out of gas, causing Bulma to smack her head on the fuel gauge.

"Shoot... it's okay I'll just get a capsule out and... What happened to my CAPSULES! "

Bulma began to flip out from the missing Capsules that she prepared on her journey for. Demon however felt like he was going to snap.

_That's it!_

/

_Demon put both hands on __Bulma's__ face pulling her down for a kiss, which she fell in to happily..._

Demon's eyes shot open as he was dreaming about it he snapped, by screaming and jumping in to the cold river. Bulma thought Demon was freaking out about the Capsules that were gone. Demon climbed out of the water on to the boat lying flat on his back looking at the evening sky.

"Okay I think I calmed down now..."

Bulma picked Demon up shaking him violently, stating how much trouble they're in.

"Demon, we're out of Capsules! No FOOD, NO WATER, NO TRANSPORTATION, NO SHELTER, NO MAKE UP, NO SHOWER, NO ANYTHING! WE'RE DOOMED!"

Demon patted Bulma on the head, telling her it was all right.

"Well Bulma I can't do anything about the Capsules but I can move this boat for you."

Demon jumped in to the water getting behind the boat, Bulma and Oolong immediately knew what Demon was going to do next.

"Hang on!"

Bulma quickly buckled up followed by Oolong, Demon seeing every one ready started to levitate above the water, he thrusted forward in the air pushing the boat at top speed, causing the crew to sink in their chair seeing how fast they were going.

**Our Heroes along with the perverted pig continue their journey to find the next ****Dragonball**** but what of this mysterious ****Dinok****? Is he friend or foe? Tune in next time for the exciting episode of Dragon Ball (Demon Edition)**


	5. Attack of the Titan

**Our Hero's disembark on dry land making their journey on foot, to reach fire mountain where the group believes that is where the sixth Dragon Ball resides.**

**So there is like nothing to eat out here in this desert, not even a snake... *sigh* well at least Bulma will keep me company.**_..._

_"Okay guys just another 15 miles and we'll be able to clear this desert and head near civilization... "_

_Demon was dragging his feet feeling exhausted from moving that boat for two hours._

"But Bulma, I'm starving... can I have that energy bar?"

Bulma looked down at Demon who was barely keeping up with the small group.

"Tell you what I'll meet you up at halfway of our destination then I'll give it to you."

Fine_..._

Demon tried to take off but fell on his face groaning from the emptiness in his stomach.

Mean While...

Dinok stares blankly at his scouter...his right eye twitches letting out a growl, "what?!..human cant have a power level like that!.it must be...a Sayain!..a Sayain sent to destroy the populace!" Dinok does the math in his head.._.one Sayian..equals one dead planet ..all humans dead equal no mate for him...equals Dinok is a laughing stalk... oh hell no..._he speeds off in the direction of the power level...attempting to search and destroy

Unaware of Dinok's incoming advance, the group continues their journey through the scorching desert hoping to pass this trial for if they fail on their quest the desert will be their burial.

In the far distance, the group sees a large cloud of dust and sand being kicked up in to a cloud, easily being mistaken for a racing car..Dinok approaches with murder on his mind, he lets out a war cry that they hear clear across the desert... Oolong speaks up* "what is that?!" covering his piggy ears.

Demon too exhausted to see anything through the dust cloud, only sits in the sand.

"I don't know who they are but I hope the have food, I can't last much longer..."

Oolong could then here the approaching war cry from the Titan.

"Uhh that's no Car!"

_Wait what?_

The titan picks up speed seeing his target...in the last 20 feet he lunges through the air , the group sees him fly through the cloud of dust in heavy black armor, covering him from head to toe...he falls down landing a punch square in the face of Demon, sending him flying into the ground, making a small crater.

"Demon!" Bulma Shouted at the top of her lungs, out of the crater Demon crawled out, shocked of the damage that was dealt by his attacker.

_What the Hell was that?_

The Titan roars and dashes forward, kicking the crawling demon square in his teeth sending him into the air...which the titan jumps after, shoving his fist into his chest.. Demon's chest practically collapses around the he flies back, allowing his rib cage to recuperate as the titan plummets back to the earth, landing on his feet...

Demon struggled to get on his feet, feeling dazed from the attack. Dinok approached him with a murderous pace, though before Dinock could curb stomp Demon, Demon used his legs to trip the Titan off his feet and on his back causing Demon to jump on him beating his helmet causing dents in to its armor.

The Titan grabs the young Sayains fist, and twists it hard, causing immense pain for Demon, he then pushes his legs up , his feet to Demon's chest, and kicks him with all of his might off of him, sending him into a large boulder.

_This guy is good, I need to be careful with my attacks and... OH SHIT COMING AT ME AGAIN!_

Demon kicked off the boulder moving out of the way of the Titan's fist, the Titan shattered the rock causing shrapnel to fly in all directions.

The titan huffs and slowly, eerily turns his helmet clad head to look at Demon... " submit!" Dinok yells as he sends a spinning kick into demon, causing him to tumble in the sand "and I will make your death as painless as I can!"

"Never! HAHH!" Demon throws an energy blast at the Titan throwing him in to a pile of bones collapsing the fossil.

Dinok walks out, tossing a large piece of bone, which demon skillfully doges, as he lets out a breath he looks to boast at the Titan* (Demon) "HA! you mis-" by the time he starts, the Titan's fist is in his cheek...sending him after the bone "fetch boy! bring the bone back you DOG!" he dashes after Demon's flying form catching him wit ha drop kick before he lands in the sand.

Demon stumbles to his feet spitting out blood, he cracks his neck, then tightening his fists.

_I need to think of something.._

Demon began to charge up his energy making a red aura engulf his body.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaugggghhhhh!"

Small electricity sparks went around his short spikey black hair. Dinok's scouter level showed his power reaching 5000+.

"Now you pissed me off!"

Demon kicks off from the ground charging at Dinok, with a quick jump Demon kicked Dinok in the neck causing him to fly in to another boulder.

Dinok quickly gets up but is put back down when Demon slams a huge boulder on him.

Dinok roars and pushes off...putting all his weight and might against the boulder...pushing demon back...then he simply punches it...making it explode... then jumps at Demon, tackling him to the ground.. where he straddles Demon's legs, beginning to punch down in to him...every punch sending the sand flying and sifting, the wind is literally whooshing with every punch.

Demon grabs Dinok's left hand twisting it, while head butting his helmet shattering his visor. With Dinok dazed from the attack Demon lifts the Titan up sending him flying in the air. Reacting quick as lightning Demon begins to throw three of his signature Demon Blitz's at Dinok causing him to fall to the ground creating yet another impact crater. Demon charged at the crater slamming his foot on the back of Dinok causing his armor to crack.

"You inbred runt! you cracked my armor!" Dinok said as he was all but foaming a the mouth now.. twisting, and grabbing Demon's foot, pulling up on it, raising it so demon loses his balance, and sending a swift punch into Demon's groin...letting out a loud *CRACK* 

Demon rolled over almost shrieking in pain, while Dinok recovers, Demon rolls on his back while rapidly throwing energy blasts at Dinok causing a smoke cloud. Bulma and Oolong came rushing over to Demon to see the battle. Though out of the smoke came a hand whose armor was shattered, Dinok reached for the young Sayian's tail pulling him upside down. Demon's bloodied face looked upon Bulma's while he was upside down, fearing what his attacker would do to his friend Bulma put him in to overdrive. Demon pointed his palm out at Dinok's groin firing a energy blast stopping Dinok in his trail.

Dinok got a blank stare at Bulma..he turned pale all at once...the pain in his groin and the blue haired beauty before him...he lets out a smile...then his eyes widen going blood shot. he then spins Demon around by the tail and yells "FUCK!" *slamming him hard on his head in the sand and rock*

Demon clenched his hands together throwing a red spiraling energy blast throwing him a mile away.

Demon shakily gets up, preparing for his imminent come back.

_I need more energy..._

"HHHHAAAAUUUUUUUGHHHHH!"

Both Bulma and Oolong fell off their feet feeling the ground shake below them, Demon begins to levitate off the ground while sparks of electricity begin to envelope his entire body.

Dinok recovering see's his scouter level showing the Sayian's power level, 9000 and climbing.

Dinok could even hear his screams as his energy continued to build up.

"AAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHH!"

_I need More Power, so I can defeat this what ever he is!_

Demon was cut off from charging his power level, with a renewed vigor, Demon charged at Dinok grabbing his foot then swinging it around his head before slamming his body into the crater.

Demon charged a big energy ball above his head, hoping it was enough to take the Titan down.

The Titan crawls off as fast as he can, out of the way of his path...hoping he can dodge the Sayians ball of energy...

Demon sent it down, commanding the energy ball to follow the Titan as he kicks off into the sky hoping to dodge the blast.

The titan quickly changes direction and kicks off the ground, going after demon, grabbing his foot before he can escape.. the titan growls, baring his teeth to the young Saiyan

"come here you little APE!"

Demon ignited the energy blast from a close distance with Dinok taking the brunt of the force of the explosion.

Both Demon and Dinok were knocked out of the sky from the blast. They land in the sand not far from one another, as Demon pushes himself off the ground, he is greeted with the sight of a man wild with rage crawling towards him at fast pace, landing a punch right on Demons nose.

Demon forced his head to slam in to Dinok's head shattering his helmet while causing his head to bleed, Dinok was thrown on his back while Demon jumped on him punching his face causing mild gashes. Dinok grunted and jerked his head to the sides with each punch, he bent and raised his knee into Demons back ,sending him toppling over the titan.

Dinok rolled over on his stomach trying to get up with his hands, but no sooner did Demon charge towards him kicking him in the face sent Dinok rolling into one of the craters the two made in their battle.

Dinok jumps up...stumbles and sways a little, then regains his composure... spitting out some red blood from his mouth* "your..*spits* pretty good kid.."

Demon laughed while putting his nose back in to place.

"Yeah you too... Why the Hell are you attacking me... ?"

"...wait..wha- cuz your a god damned saiyan kid!..." Dinok responded a bit confused by his arrogance.

Demon and Dinok started to side step around each other looking for an opening.

"So what? Yeah I'm a member of the Sayian race, that doesn't explain why you're attacking me!"

"Saiyans are notorious planet killers! and don't try to play stupid, I know what your mission is! you twisted monkey!"

Bulma shook from hearing that Planet Killers? Demon however didn't know what the Hell he was talking about.

"I don't know about anything about that! I don't even know what the Hell you are!"

"You don't need to!" *Dinok said, in fear of another attack on his planet..."you monsters must be stoped, and I will be the one to do it!"

Demon clenched his fists, snarling at the Titan.

"You're not explaining anything!"

Dinok pinched the bridge of his nose getting irritated "You animals send out your young across the stars to grow on a planet, get powerful, and then annihilate it! Your fucking pod tells you your mission at infancy!"

"My pod only told me to get strong! That was all, it never said conquer this planet!" Demon shouts back at Dinok stunning him blinks a few times... then regains his defensive/aggressive stance "but you want to now, right?"

"Why would I conquer Earth? I like it here! (Demon looks at Bulma giving her a weak smile from the injury that keeping him from smiling too much.)The only thing that's a threat to the Earth is you!"

"Bullshit! why would I destroy a planet where I am looking for a ma-...I wouldn't destroy the earth!" Dinok shouted stepping back.

"There is no reason why I should believe you!" Demon said turning the tables on Dinok.

*tilts head* "Don't you dare pull that shit, Sayian..it's one to try and fool me...but people who call you friend?.." he says gritting his teeth.

Static still enveloping around Demon, the young Sayian began to approach the Titan. On Demon's face was determination, Dinok however was watching his ever movement as he approached him.

Dinok lunges backwards, buying himself time to try and scan this Demon's movements...decides on how to counter him, though he couldn't read any of his movements, which startled the Titan. Demon still kept his advance on the humanoid, Demon was close enough to feel the energy's impulse off of him. The titan roared and charges the Saiyan, sending a right hook towards his opponents face. as his fist connected to the Sayians face, Demon was no longer there. above Dinok Demon came down swinging his fists down on the back of his neck, causing the Titan to fall face forward to the ground.

The titan fell forward, holding himself off the ground with his hands, arms extended, trying to push himself off, but just as he attempted to do so, the Saiyan fell from the sky, pushing his foot into the lower back of the titan with such great force, the titan's back collapsed inward...arching his back he let out a painful roar* "GAAH!" he then fell to the ground.. grabbing at the sand.

Demon grabbed the Titan's foot swinging him around at inhumane speeds throwing him in to a rock formation, shattering it to pieces. However instead of finishing the job, Demon began to power down, trying to cool off.

The Titan gasped...and gagged some blood up...the pain...oh the pain!...but the titan wouldn't be beaten... he shoved his fist into the ground... grabbing a rock.. and standing...tossing the rock as fast as a speeding bullet towards Demon...smashing against his head.

"You FOOL! "

Demon charged his energy back up frying Dinok's scouter. the titan grins standing swaying left to right "Don't...be mad...just cuz your using all you got.." *he say catching his breath "I'm just hard to kill pa-" *a gunshot fly's from behind the Titan hitting him in the back of the head... the titan turns and looks atBulma shaking and trembling then says to no one in general "J-j-just like Demon" she turns pale as she trembles holding the side arm, with Oolong behind her "I'm having a conversation over here, dont be ru-UUUDE!" the titan is cut off by Demon delivering an upper cut to the titans groin...sending him flying into the air.. landing some distance away, rolling on the ground cupping his groin yelling. As Dinok tried to get on his feet, Demon kicks his legs causing Dinok to collapse to his knees, before grabbing his neck forcefully pulling him down to be punched in the face. The final punch came almost to quickly, sending the Titan to a ruined column. Demon jumped in the air charging down with his foot breaking the Titans armor on his chest.

Dinok just lies there for a minute talking to the ground "Why do I always get thrown through a ruin of some sort..." he pushes himself up, and sits with his back against the wall of the crumbled ruin. Demon stomps his way to Dinok, with a almost psychopathic look to him, his eyes were blood red also the blood shot eyes helped with the intimidation. Demon approached the Titan glaring and clenching his fists.

Demon just stood right by his body, before Dinok could even reach for his tail, Demon clocked him in the face.

**BLACK OUT...**

**Well here you go, sorry for the slow update, working on College so yeah there's that...**

**Anyways you know the drill. **

**I'm going to go Work on both SWTOR and Demon Shepard now. **

**CHAOS in people I'M BACK!**


	6. Unusual Alliance

**Hi everyone! I know I said I was going to work on Demon Shepard! Well Hold on... I'm doing that, I'm just getting some more chapters in, while Making the Next Demon Shepard chapter longer!**

**BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE!**

**That's right I said More! It looks like we're going to be starting the Demon Shepard Comic on Deviant Art and or Project Renegade!**

**(I just have to wait for the artists reply before I can Officially announce it...)**

**So with that said and done, please enjoy the reading!**

Dinok eyes began to slowly twitch open, the world around him was a blur. Before his distorted vision were three figures, knowing all to well of which one the tale was he started to shake his head to snap out of it, while being unable to move his body.

Dinok panics and begins to twitch and jerk around in his confinement* "trapping me?! cowards! I'll destroy you Sayain!...fucker!" he punctuates after a long jerks and spazes out a Little more, realizing he is in a mound of melded together rubble, he lets out a Snarl at Demon, Bulma and Oolong.

"This is humiliating.."

"Are you done yet?" Bulma asked as she tied a Medical tourniquet from her small back on her waist around Demon's head.

Dinok snarls "sure, I'm done, now release me!" Dinok demands outraged by this dishonor.

"Ow Bulma that hurt!" Demon shouted as Bulma tightened the tourniquet around Demon's head.

"Well excuse me for helping you to stop the bleeding!" Bulma shouted back causing Demon to quiet down as she was finishing up.

"Hey I hate to interrupt you two, but what do we do about this guy?" Oolong asked pointing his thumb directing towards Dinok behind him.

Dinok "Wait...THAT THING FUCKING TALKS?!...what the FUCK?!..." Dinok shouts staring at Oolong, Dinok begins to laugh hysterically "Oh my god! piggy! how did you learn to speak?" he continues to laugh at him.

Oolong expression turned to that of a snarling dog, as his back was still turned to Dinok.

"Because between you two and me, I think we should leave him where he is!"

Bulma stood up from kneeling down to observe her handy work from her medical training.

"Good question..." Bulma said unsure of how to deal with this former threat.

Demon stumbled up, still dazed from his fight. Demon walked over to Dinok's pack that the group looted from him, putting it right by the rubble.

Dinok blinks at it, and tilts his head "You're...giving me my supplies?.." Dinok says a bit perplexed.

Demon sits down by his supplies searching through it. Demon's eyes widen as he sees the food reserves in his pack, Demon picks up an alien looking fruit, chowing down on the nutrients catching Dinok off guard. Dinok looks offended "Dammit runt! stop eating my food!" Dinok begins to wiggle and squirm in the rubble, and it begins to crack a little.

Demon finished the fruit looking at the rest of the nutrients deciding to save it for later. He got up from the ground sucking the juice of the fruit off his fingers, as he approached the Titan.

"Come on guys lets get out of here, we wasted enough time we still have to find the Dragon Balls." Demon announced to his compatriots by the Titans rock prison.

"..Dragon Balls?..you..you want to look for a dragons testicles?! ugh! you Saiyans are sick!"

Oolong pulled out a Dragon ball from Bulma's pack running up the Titan's rock prison, showing him a four star Dragon ball.

"No you brain dead brute, Dragon Ball! This thing!"

Before Oolong could rub the Dragon Ball in Dinok's face anymore, Bulma whacked Oolong upside the head with her hand.

"Hey who said you could take that!"

"...What's it for?..I mean it's pretty and all but...its just an orb.." Dinok says looking unimpressed.

"Well for your information, if you find all Seven Dragon Balls you get to make a wish!" Oolong Shouted. Demon and Bulma tackled Oolong holding his mouth and strangling him, while they both said "SHUT UP!" in unison.

" A wish huh?...that sounds like fun...hmm..." Dinok gets a evil grin "mind if I tag along?"

Hearing that from Dinok shocked all three of the adventurers.

"Why would you want to come with us, you tried to kill Demon!?" Yelled Bulma.

"Yeah, you did try to do that..." Demon agreed rubbing his head from the obvious swell.

"You could slit our throats at night and or try to kill Demon again!" Yelled Oolong this time.

"SILENCE PIG!...PEOPLE ARE TALKING!" Dinok then clears his throat and says in a calm respective tone "I assure you, i'm a man of honor, I would never harm a woman...or slice the warriors throat in his sleep..but the pig..."

"You surprised me by punching me in the face!" Demon yelled at the Titan.

"Demon's right we have the moral obligation to leave you here where you're trapped and can't hurt any one." Bulma added.

"this won't hold me forever...and do you really want me chasing after you again?" Dinok replies. Demon jumped on the rock by his head, sitting right by him.

"Do you want me to make sure you can't get out of this prison?" Demon says to Dinok as a red flash starts to form in Demon's palm, highlighting Dinok's body in a red light. Dinok "kid, I could tell you haven't killed a person before...sure maybe an animal or two...but do you really got it in you to kill in cold blood?"

Demon gave Dinok a blank stare, knowing the answer right there that he killed a person before. "If you threaten me, my friends and Earth then yes! You bet I'll end you right here!" Demon yelled at the Titan.

"Well I'm not threatening you're friends, or earth...I never did however, I DID threaten you.."

"Give me one good reason why I should let you come with us?" Demon Questioned the trapped Titan.

"well, because you could use another set of muscle? and I'm rather good at...persuasion?"

"You do know if, you come along... that we can only make one wish per year before the Dragon Balls separate and remain in dormant for said year." Bulma added to the discussion.

"...Well then...we stick together for...4 years? and make sure we all get our wishes?"

"I don't know... do you promise not to attack me again?" Demon asked Dinok.

Dinok nods "For the time being, as long as you have no intentions on going back on your word, or killing everyone on the planet...then yes"

Demon formed a fist looking as he was about to strike Dinok but instead of hitting his face, Demon smacked the rock causing the natural prison to collapse.

Dinok falls to the ground in a knelt position, then stands and nods cracking his neck "good choice...I have one condition..."

Demon folded his arms standing right by his friends.

"And what is this condition?"

"I am not to take orders from the pig" Dinok says pointing at Oolong.

"Well this isn't some sort of tyrannical regime, we all decide how or what we do." Bulma replied to Dinok.

"Well more or less..." Oolong said sticking his hands in his pockets.

Demon and Bulma rushed over to beat him down to the ground, trying to shut him up, due to he was their enemy a day ago.

Dinok grins "can we just eat him?...I could use some bacon and pork.." Dinok says getting a hungry grin at the Oolong

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! I am highly inedible, and I promised these two I'd help them from my previous transgressions on the villagers of where I'm from." Oolong said shaking his hands back and forth.

Demon steps in front of Oolong.

"Hey leave him alone, I gave him a chance, just like I'm giving you a chance... Just hoping I don't regret any of those decisions..."

"oh who knows?" Dinok chuckles and stands waiting for the drections.

"So where is the next Dragon Ball?" Oolong asked.

"It looks like it's pointing towards fire mountain..." Bulma said looking at her Dragon Ball radar.

Oolong's expression turned to a frightened one.

"Fire Mountain?! NOPE Count me out of this group!"

Oolong tried to get away, leaving Bulma and Demon to glare at the fleeing pig.

_Redeem himself my ass!_

Bulma clasped her palms together leaving an opening for her mouth while shouting a phrase.

"Piggy! here Piggy!"

Oolong stopped in his tracks as, he felt his stomach exploding. Rushing towards a giant skeleton, he hid behind, while Bulma just crossed her arms smiling.

"I forgot to mention, that was no Health pill, Oolong, that pill was to make sure you stayed and fulfilled your oath to help!" Bulma shouted as Oolong was nearly shitting out his guts.

"Damn you Bulma!" screamed Oolong from the pain, causing Demon to laugh.

Dinok laughs as Oolong shits his guts out behind the cover of the large beast bones. "hahahahaha! remind me never to eat what this girl gives!"

Demon turned to Dinok hearing a near insult.

"Are you kidding Bulma's a great cook!"

Just as Oolong finishes up, the group see's a speeder approach with what looked to be a man with a blue cat on his shoulder. The Man jumps off his speeder drawing his sword.

"Alright hand over your belongings, Capsule pills included!"

Dinok looks at him un-amused and cracks his knuckles "how about you give us your shit, and I'll kill you quickly.."

"Very Funny, if you don't surrender I'll go after the kid first-" The Desert Bandit stopped in mid sentence, as Demon threw an energy blast at his vehicle destroying it.

"I'm a what now?" Demon asked as he was irritated for being mistake for a kid again.

Dinok slams his fist into his hand and shakes his head "can I kill him?"

"W-what sort of trick is this?! That's it! " The Desert Bandit charged at Dinok, with a killer speed. '

"Wolf Fist ATTACK!"

The Move caught Dinok off guard as a barrage of attacks came at him. Dinok stares at him rather lazily, grabbing his first fist as the bandit flies at him, and begins gradually squeezing, Demon and the rest of the group watch as they hear the crunching, and crushing of bones as the bandit screams...Dinok gets a small smile, enjoying this FAR too much.

Dinok pushes his fist slowly back to it's sender, squeezing harder until the bandit buckles and Dinok says quietly "enjoy your fly..." the titan then simply threw him over his shoulder into the far distance of the desert behind them, high over the groups heads.

Demon put his hand over his eyes to protect him from the rays of the sun as he watches the bandit fly.

"Wow, that's pretty far... wonder who he is?"

Just before Dinok could reply a small blue flying cat like creature screamed out.

"Yamcha, don't worry I'll find you!"

Dinok points at the cat, glancing between the group and the mystical blue cat. "the fuck?...THE fuck?!...did you all-?...this planet is weird...let's get the fuck out of here before we see a talking turtle or something..." Dinok says walking over to the speeder to salvage what supplies he can.

Oolong snapped his fingers figuring out who just flew past them racing towards Yamcha.

"Hey I actually know that guy, Pura ... yeah the shape shifter is a real wimp..."

Dinok looks over his shoulder "a shape shifter?...what is that?" he asks pulling a satchel off the side of Yamcha's speeder

"Oh you know this (**Poof!)**"

Behind Dinok Oolong turned in to a giant Robot, which caused Dinok to stop what he was doing to observe the machine.

Dinok "well that's useful!..but how long can you hold that?" Dinok asks tossing the satchel to demon kicking the foot of the robot "lightly" which makes the Giant robot Oolong jump up and down holding his foot in pain.

"owowowo watch it! (**POOF!**) About Five Minutes..."

"hmm..impressive skill, but pathetic endurance, what could you expect from a piggy?" Dinok says kicking the speeder over and rejoining the group.

The group continued for hours crossing the Dessert following the Dragon Ball's signature, until the Sun fell upon the Night sky.

"Phew..." Bulma said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"I wish we had my capsules, we could use a break from this traveling..."

Oolong sighed pulling out a small capsule causing Bulma to notice the said item, rushing towards him.

"You had a Capsule this whole time!"

"Yeah... I was saving it for an Emergency..."

Bulma shook Oolong viciously, causing him to freak out a bit.

"What do you call this?!"

Dinok watches them "It's just a pill...why is she attacking him?"Dinok asks Demon.

"It's what's in the pill watch..." Demon responded.

"Okay fine, you win I'll use it!" Oolong shouted at Bulma, causing her to drop him to the sand.

Oolong pressed the button on capsule throwing it a good distance, causing a white smoke to appear, placing a Mobile house.

Dinok stares surprised "what sort of black magic is this?..." Dinok shakes his head "well I suppose we should enter the hut..."

Bulma pushed by everyone rushing into the shelter, screaming for joy.

"Yes this has a Shower!"

Demon, Oolong, and Dinok looked at each other simultaneously before rushing in to the house putting their ears up to the door.

_Hey! Only I can listen to __Bulma__ like this Get your own door!_

The three continued to struggle over dominance for the door trying to get a better sound of Bulma showering.

**Our Hero's let the Titan in, will Demon come to regret the decision? What about this ****Yamcha**** Bandit who was tossed aside, what of him? Will he seek to rob them again? Only Time will tell tune in next time on the exciting adventures of Dragon Ball (Demon Edition).**


	7. No rest for the wicked!

As the three struggle for dominance of the shower door, Dinok covertly sneaks out the door to get a better 'reconnaissance' position behind the bathroom window.

Dinok leans his back against the side of the window beside it, grinning thinking to himself _"stupid child and pig...that damned pig...why fight to listen when you can waaa-haaaaaaa-aaaatch"_ *Dinok grins and drools a bit at the window paying off..

Bulma leaning against the wall in the heavy steamed room, scrubbing her head with the shampoo.

"Ah this feels so good to scrub your troubles away..."

Dinok grins evilly, but sniffs the air, something approaches... it smells like...body odor...and a lot of hair products..

"Yamcha I don't know if it's a good idea to follow them... they handed you your ass." Puar said floating above Yamcha's head.

"Th-they caught me off guard! And besides did you catch a glimpse of what they had in their pack... Dragon Balls! We just need to steal them and I can make my wish to not be nervous around girls!" Yamcha declared striking a pose with a notorious laugh.

"Yamcha that wish is stupid..." Puar declared burying his head between his hands.

"Oh yeah, you got a better wish I don't know about?!" Yamcha asked grabbing Puar down from the air in a hostile manner.

As the young man with the ridiculous hair cut grabs his flying blue cat... they are totally oblivious at the 225 pounds of pure titan death hanging upside down from the bone structure they are under... until his eyes flash red briefly, with a wild grin on his face.

"Going off topic here... Yamcha do you get the feeling when someone is watching you? ... And you don't know where.." Puar asked feeling like there was a shadow over them.

"Hell No! I'll just beat it down to the ground! hahahahahahaha!" Yamcha declared laughing out loud in the open.

Dinok lowered himself silently whispering "hey there princess..." still grinning toothily

Yamcha and Puar froze with their blood draining to their feet.

"Oh Shit..."

Dinok flicks the back of Yamcha's head 'lightly' sending him crashing into another large bone structure, collapsing it.

_***Meanwhile inside the capsule home... ***_

"I did not think it was possible but Demon you proved me wrong by eating another cooked Chicken..." Oolong declared seeing Demon was still eating.

"I'm just so exhausted for using that much energy against Dinok, I need to refuel... Hey Do you have a-a-annn-yy Whoa ahahaha Bulma!". Demon's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets seeing Bulma's body wrapped around in a shower towel.

"Hey Oolong, do you have any pajamas I could borrow?" Bulma asked while Demon was still staring at her form.

"Yeah like any of my clothing would fit you... though you're welcome to try.. UMPH (Bulma kicks him to the wall hitting his head on the refrigerator.)."

"Pervert! ... Then what am I going to wear to bed then?!" Bulma asked Oolong as he was recovering.

"What am I your Butler?" Oolong said walking towards the fridge door.

"Hmph! well with that hat you look like one... or a limo driver... or I don't know."

Oolong walked over to Bulma handing her a glass of what looked like to Demon Orange soda.

"Here... this cold drink will help calm your nerves."

"Aww you can be a sweet swine sometimes." Bulma said before she began chugging down the drink.

Demon sniffed his drink as Oolong was rubbing his hands together discreetly, while giving off a quiet laugh.

As Demon tried to figure out the contents of the glass Bulma made her way up the stairs leaving Dinok to keep fighting the Desert Bandit Yamcha outside... 'fight' being a strong word here... Dinok holds Yamcha by his collar in both hands, Dinok tilts his head far back, then brings it forth hard upon Yamcha's nose, sending him flying back, his blood leaving a trail in the sky as it falls to the ground.

Leaving Yamcha's friend Puar to turn into a thousand pound anvil with rockets on it, forcing him down on Dinok's head.

Dinok leans his head forward..holding the weight on his shoulders...Yamcha charges and begins punching Dinok hard in his gut. Dinok reaches forward grabbing Yamcha by his hair, and pulling him under the anvil/rockets...Dinok lifts up on the anvil laughing manically, planning on making Pura crush Yamcha...

In the Dark of the Mobile Home Demon sat in the dark realizing the drink was drugged, Bulma came to mind.

_That Pig!_

Demon rushed up the stairs checking on Bulma.

Demon turned a corner on the stairs rushing to where Bulma was sleeping there seeing Oolong by her bed.

"Oolong!" Demon shouted causing Oolong to shiver from Demon's voice.

Oolong turned to quickly shush Demon.

"Shh quiet kid!"

"If you poisoned Bulma, I'll- I... 0_o... *Notices Bulma's covers are down to her waist.*"

Demon fell off his feet rolling down the stairs, clonking his head.

Dinok uses Pura (in his cat form) as an object to beat Yamcha's face mercilessly with, repetitively slamming the blue, screaming cat into his companions face

Yamcha's foot came connected to Dinok's testicles causing Dinok to beat his face even faster before falling backwards.

Dinok cups his balls rolling on the ground "YOU BASTARD!...I'LL SKULL FUCK YOUR ETERNAL SOUL!"

Puar turned into a bat hitting Dinok on the back of his Neck causing him to go out like light from the weakness of a Titan...

Yamcha and Puar looked at each other then at Dinok.

"Get the rope..."

**In Dinok's dream...**

**"Oh our Conquering lover, thank you for saving us from our sad excuses of lives and bringing us into yours!" The beautiful blonde said wrapped around Dinok in a field full of flowers.**

**Dinok laughs triumphantly, standing on a skull , obviously yamcha...**

**"Heya Dinok... what's this place?" Demon asked causing Dinok to back up from Demon appearing in his dream.**

**Dinok Growls and glares at Demon "hey kid buzz off! this is my dream!"**

**"A dream huh... I'm going to burn this place down to the ground!" Demon laughed maniacally turning into a giant Ape, causing Dinok's eyes to dilate. **

**Dinok roars at him "you little spit fuck! I'll devour your liver!"**

**RRRAARRGGGGHHHH!**

**Dinok jumps up straight into the air, landing a punch on the giant apes nose, sending it back onto it's ass...Dinok lands on It's chest" bad boy!"**

**"After I finish this place off, EARTH Comes next!" Demon yelled at Dinok.**

**Dinok's eyes widen...he slowly turns around...seeing hordes of sayain's... and titans fighting to the death, his once peaceful flower field now gone...he remembers...he remembers this... his people's struggle to fight off the invaders...**

Fire surrounds Dinok engulfing him, causing him to wake up from his dream.

Dinok sits up panting and yells "SPACE DUCKS!"

Dinok notices his hands and feet are tied together flat on his back somewhere no where near the mobile house nor civilization.

"Well ... Fuck..."

*RIP* "Well..they aren't all that bright are they?...rope? no rope nor chain can hold down a Titan!"

Back at the Mobile home Yamcha had Puar turn into a poorly made mimic of Demon as he laid on the stairs unconscious with a set of blood dripping from his nose.

"Okay Puar you know what to do, draw them out, so I can get the Dragon Balls."

"Right Yamcha! ***POOF!*"**

Yamcha moved Demon's body behind the couch hoping to hide him from plain sight.

**Demon's dream...**

**"Whoa! - OWW! How can I do this when I keep falling!" Bulma shouted near Demon's house.**

**"Calm down Bulma... That's the first thing you need to know when you want to learn how to fly."**

**"I AM CALM!" Bulma shouted at Demon causing him to fall on his back.**

**"Okay great! Now that you're calm it's time to move on to the next step concentrate on your energy pulling it right out of you."**

**Bulma however didn't know what Demon was talking about. Seeing Bulma unable to understand, Demon began to demonstrate. Demon's energy began to form in his hands bright and Red.**

**"There now you try..."**

**It took Bulma a few minutes to extract her energy, before she finally had it figured out. Bulma began to levitate off the ground.**

**"H-Hey I'm doing it!" Bulma shouted with glee as she was above the roof of Demon's house.**

**"You're doing great now to fly you need to lean in the directions you want to go, the more you concentrate the direction the faster you go." **

**"Great I'll race you!" Bulma shouted as she picked up speed moving up ahead of Demon into the sky.**

**"Ohoho no you don't!" Demon shouted back catching up to her.**

**"This will make finding the Dragon Balls much easier no need for wasting time and resources of vehicles." Bulma laughed twirling in the air.**

**Demon flew besides her moving towards their next destination.**

Demon awoke by the voice of a male screaming as he ran down the stairs covering the blood leaking out of his nose...

_What the?_

Demon rubbed the sleep out of his eyes hearing the door slam behind the man. Demon slowly walked up the stairs to see the commotion he the saw Bulma's covers were completely gone, naked to the world. Like a caffeine rush Demon's eyes shot open blood shot and his face drained of blood. Demon fell backwards falling down to the stairs hitting his head again.

**Yamcha came out empty handed as no Dragon Balls were recovered though his memories are forever stained seeing Bulma Naked. Our Heroes next stop is Fire Mountain to retrieve the Next Dragon Ball, Tune in next time for the exciting adventures of Dragon Ball (Demon Edition)**


End file.
